Too late
by pink-writer
Summary: Is it really too late to tell someone you love them? Multiple Pairings [1: Mimato]


pinkW: hey, it's me again and with another fic! This is a purely (well, it depends   
  
on the way you look at it) MIMATO one-shot story so, here's their age:  
  
Matt/ Sora = 17  
  
Mimi = 16  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yamato "Matt" Ishida ran down the streets to go to his best friend's house, Mimi Tachikawa,   
  
who just lived a block away from him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
"Matt? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mimi! I just have the greatest news ever!!!" Matt replied while walking into the house.  
  
Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa are inseparable. They have been the best of friends since they   
  
are 6 and sometimes, you may think that they are already a couple.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Remember Sora?"  
  
"The girl you've been dating for 3 months?"  
  
"uh-huh! I'm finally going to ask her to be my steady girlfriend!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Mimi? Is something wrong?" Matt asked her.  
  
'what are you doing?! You should say something!!!' Mimi's mind shouted at her.  
  
"uhm, no! I-I was just happy for you…"  
  
"Thanks! But, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Can you help me find her a gift?" and with that, they headed to the mall.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"So, what kind of gift do you want to give her?"  
  
"A necklace I guess..."  
  
"oh... then, let's go here!" she said while pointing towards a jewelry store.  
  
"What about this one, sir?" the lady asked handing them a gold locket.  
  
"Perfect!" Matt said.  
  
'Matt, if you only knew how much I love you...' Mimi thought as she watched Matt paying for   
  
the necklace.  
  
@@Flashback@@  
  
A young girl about the age of 6 sat alone on one of the swings of the now, empty playground   
  
thinking that no one wants her. Not just her friends but also her family have left her alone.   
  
"Why are you crying?" a boy her age with blonde hair and deep blue eyes asked her.  
  
"*sniff* my daddy and mommy forgot my birthday!" and then the young girl burst out crying.  
  
"hey, don't cry! Maybe they're just going to surprise you with a party later..." he said while   
  
handing her a handkerchief.  
  
The girl gently wiped her red cheeks before asking, "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Yamato Ishida but, you can call me Matt!" offering his hand.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa!"  
  
@@end of flashback@@  
  
"Mimi, let's go!"  
  
"huh? Oh, ok!" she replied as they headed home.  
  
"Mimi, is something bothering you?" Matt asked seeing the sad face of his best friend.  
  
"Matt... you do know how much I'm happy for you, right?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"...and, you do know how much I love you right?"  
  
"I love you too, Mimi"  
  
"Matt, I'm serious!"  
  
"w-what are you talking about?"  
  
"*sigh* just... just promise me that you will not see me anymore after tonight..."  
  
"Mimi, what are you talking about?!" he shouted but soon calmed down when he saw the crystal   
  
droplets threatening to fall down her face.  
  
'this is it!' "Yamato Ishida, I love you!" then more tears came down her face. "Yamato, I   
  
loved you all my life..." just then, the rain came pouring down the two teens.  
  
"Mimi... I-"  
  
"I know that my place in your heart is just your best friend...... but I will still love you   
  
and my heart will belong to you and... only you."  
  
"Mimi..." he said as he slowly approached the girl.  
  
"Yama, I will leave Japan... and I only hope that you will be happy with Sora,,, because she   
  
doesn't know how lucky she is......"  
  
After she said that, they locked each other in a deep and passionate kiss that will last   
  
forever, not just in their minds but also in their hearts...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That's it and I hope you like it `coz I really did! (yeah right!)  
  
Hmm, maybe if I get enough reviews... I will write a sequel or something like that... oh   
  
well, it depends on you! Please review!!!  
  
And please sign the petition on:  
  
http://www.petitiononline.com/2302268/petition.html/  
  
(or read 'Our Survival: The Plan to Save Digimon' by: Shadow_Avenger)  
  
DIGIMON ALL THE WAY!!!! ^-^)!  
  
If you know any KenxRuki fics, please tell me! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
